


Flowers and Frappes

by Rosy404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team fandom
Genre: Bad is also there, Cursing maybe?, Dream and George work at a flower shop because I'm that basic, Fluff, George is bland but that's fine Sapnap still loves him, Idiots in Love, Lots of it, M/M, No Smut, Pining, barista Sapnap, because he's Dream brother, coffee shop AU, it's 4 in the morning I need sleep, tommy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy404/pseuds/Rosy404
Summary: George meets the new barista at the coffee shop he goes to. Dream and Bad are tired of their friends being oblivious, and Tommy's just kinda there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Flowers and Frappes

**Author's Note:**

> A coffee shop AU because it's 4 in the morning and I'm vv tired djkska
> 
> For my pal Hailey because she helped me with this thank you <3
> 
> Not sure how long I plan on this being but it won't be super long

George walked into the small cafe early in the morning. The smell of coffee and pastries filled the air in the small shop and George couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

He sighed and walked up to the counter, already reciting in his head what he wanted to order. 

"Hi what can I get for you?" A man with dark brown hair worked at the register, someone unfamiliar to George considering how long he went to this place.

"I'll just have a vanilla frappe, no coffee, cream please." He said, pulling out his wallet.

"Damn, as if you didn't already look vanilla enough." The man said, chuckling to himself.

The comment was in no way meant to be rude, and George could tell, but it caught him off guard enough he became flustered. "I--you--what the hell? That--" George shut himself up before he stuttered any more, making the cashier laugh even more.

"Nah it's fine," a short laugh escaped his mouth between his sentence. "that'll be $3.25" He said. 

George reached into his wallet and pulled out a $5 dollar bill, handing it to the brunette behind the counter.

He handed George his change and turned around to make his order. George sighed and walked over to one of the empty tables near the counter, sitting down and opening his phone to pass the time.

Only a few minutes passed by before he heard: "Vanilla frappe!" Be called out loud. George turned his attention to the drink that was placed on the counter. He stood up and grabbed it, the condensation on the plastic cup made his hand wet.

George walked out of the coffee shop, sipping his drink as he got into his car. He stayed in the parking lot for a minute before pulling out and driving to work.

George silently hoped that man would be behind the counter again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated ^^
> 
> Love you all :))


End file.
